Time Heals All Hearts
by OokamiSelenity
Summary: AU Kagome was happily married, until one day her world became shattered. Can she pick the pieces up and try to fix it or will she see this as a blessing to finally have the life she dreamed herself of having? KAG/N, IN/KI, S/M, SE/R, N/KAGU, KAG/KOU


Summary: AU Kagome was happily married, until one day her world became shattered. Can she pick the pieces up and try to fix it or will she see this as a blessing to finally have the life she dreamed herself of having?

_AN: I will reveal the reason why this story was written the way it was at the end. But just for the first two-three chapters the pairings are Kagome/Naraku, Naraku/Kagura, InuYasha/Kikyo, Sesshomaru/Rin, Sango/Miroku and more towards the finishing will be Kagome/Kouga. I hope you enjoy and please understand, with heartbreak there is no simple sunny everything-is-fine sort of way to talk about it let alone get through it_.

~**~T*~H~*A*~H~**~

Kagome was peacefully curled up on her couch, sipping slowly at her French vanilla hot chocolate, while her pet Luna was curled up in a little ball by her feet on the blanket they was sharing. She was watching the snow fall, a small smile appeared on her face as she lets a peaceful sigh escape her lips. _'The snow falling is a good omen to new beginnings, which is definitely something I need right about now.'_ She thought as a slight scowl appeared on her face and her eyes narrowed.

_**Flashback**_

_I remember black skies, the lightning all around me._

_I remember each flash as time began to blur._

_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me._

_And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve._

Kagome came running into their apartment, Luna hot on her heels, "Naraku, what are you doing?" She ran into their bedroom to see him ripping his clothes from the hangers in the closet and throwing them into bags.

He spun on his heels and glared at her with those hateful red eyes, "I'm _done_ Kagome. I can't take your shit anymore so I'm leaving."

Kagome felt like someone had taken a knife right to her heart, which is where her hand went to immediately. "Wh-what?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes on her, "You heard me. I can't take your attitude anymore, you're selfish ways, you're mean and cold hearted to me Kagome. I'm done. I'm going to move into mother's old house. I want a divorce."

Kagome quickly recovered from her shock, but it was replaced with anger. She narrowed her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes lightened to a honey color as she narrowed them at his back. She marched up to him and shoved him in the back, "You don't believe in divorce! Remember that bullshit you told me?"

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean._

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes._

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between._

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies, across this new divide._

Naraku spun around and growled at her, "Come on, a _real_ man would hit me." Kagome taunted. Naraku felt his right hand form into a fist, how tempting it was to lay this bitch out one final time. But something in him decided she wasn't worth it, he turned and started to pack his things again.

Kagome let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding and fell down to her knees staring at the floor. What happened, how did it go wrong? She shook her head and decided to not give up.

She walked into the bedroom and put her arms around him from behind, nuzzling into the middle of his back, "Please Naraku, lets talk this out. Don't do this to me, to us. Remember last night you said you would never push me way, you'd always be here-"

"That was before my heart finally couldn't take anymore Kagome." Naraku whispered back as he removed her arms from around him and walked to the laundry room.

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned._

_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow._

_And the ground caved in between where we were standing._

_And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve._

Kagome went outside and sat on her porch watching the water move around in the pool in front of her apartment, the sun causing the moving water to sparkle like diamonds. It was this spot that would give her some sort of peace and serenity.

Naraku came out and sat in the other chair, lighting a cigarette. "I hate for this to end this way Kagome, but I can't stand you pushing me away anymore. My heart has had enough and I need to think about myself."

Kagome turned and gave him a long glance. She smiled softly which caused Naraku to choke, _'Why the hell isn't she still crying now?'_ he wondered to himself.

"You're right. I think we got married too quickly, ne? How about this, sense we really can't afford to get the divorce right now, we stay married. But better yet, how about we pretend we're dating again to try and work things out?"

Naraku too stunned that he hadn't shattered her spirit like he was wanting simply nodded.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to was this memory clean._

_Let the flood cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide._

Kagome went back inside and was helping Naraku pack the rest of his things. She even helped him carry them to his car. She smiled at him and said good-bye and watched him drive away.

She made her way back into the apartment, shut the door, closed the blinds and collapsed in the middle of the living room floor and cried herself asleep from the pain her heart breaking was causing.

A few hours later she woke to the sound of her phone ringing non-stop. She gets up and answers it, _"Kagome? Are you alright? I've been calling you all day!"_

Kagome blinked, "Yes, I'm fine Rin. Really." Her voice cracked.

"_..He left didn't he? That bastard!"_ Kagome slowly blinked as she tilted her head to the side, _'How did Rin know that Naraku and I split up?'_ Then Kagome groaned out loud, "Sango called you."

Rin become instantly quiet, then cleared her throat, _"She called me crying saying she didn't know if you was alright or not and that if she didn't have to do something for Momma she would have came running to you. I wasn't in town or I'd be there, sis I'm-"_

"Don't. I don't need nor want anyone to pity me. What happened has happened. Naraku and I agreed to try and work things out so its no big deal."

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny._

_And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide._

_And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve._

Rin sighed, _"Kagome there is a difference for being worried and pity. Just, just remember that I'm here for you if you need me. You know that when dad hears-"_

Kagome groaned again, "Oh crap I didn't even think about that."

Rin paused, _"Kagome, did Naraku ever mark you?"_

"No..."

Kagome could have sworn she could feel the happiness in her sister and hear her smile, _"Good! That'll make daddy even happier. Did he ever know that we're-"_

"No! I didn't feel I needed to share that sense he didn't ever want to make me his life mate."

"_Good girl. I've got to go, got to go get the kids from school and take them to their sport practices. I love you little sister, you can call me no matter what alright?"_

"Alright, I love you Rin. And tell my brother, Sesshomaru, I love him too. And tell the kids I'll take them to the arcade or something soon."

_**Flashback**_

Kagome noticed she had finished her hot chocolate remembering that day as she wiped away a tear that had fallen. She sighed and smiled, "Well Luna, out with the old and in with the new, eh?"

Luna's pure white head appeared from under the thick dark blanket as her bright amber eyes sparked with happiness towards her mistress and she let out a happy bark. Kagome picked up Luna and they snuggled listening to the fire roaring in the hart and watching the Gods way to bless the world with new beginnings.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean._

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes._

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between._

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide._

~**~T~*H*~A~*H*~*~

AN: Well, that is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed and of course I do not own InuYasha nor can I take credit for _New Divide_, that goes to the musical genius of Linkin Park. Until next time readers, Selene Wolf.


End file.
